L'amour d'un loup garou
by patmol25
Summary: Un nouveau refus, un mauvais souvenir, une nouvelle vie. Le jour où je suis devenu loup-garou.


**L'amour d'un loup-garou**

De fines gouttes tombaient sur les fenêtres. Je regardais le paysage d'un air sombre, ne pouvant détacher mes yeux de la ruelle. Tandis qu'il pleuvait je sentais mon cœur se fendre en deux. Je venais de refuser une nouvelle fois la proposition de Tonks. La jeune fille ne semblait comprendre pourquoi je refusais. J'était un monstre, un loup-garou. Je me souviendrais toute ma vie où mon existence à basculé.

Tout à changé, un soir. J'avais déjà sept ans et j'attendais le retour de mes parents de leur travail. Ils travaillaient tout deux aux ministère de la magie. Mes parents me laissaient seul chez moi. Savoir qu'ils me faisaient confiance me faisait grand plaisir. Je ne leur désobéissait jamais ne voulant pas perdre cette indépendance si rare pour quelqu'un de mon âge. Je jouais avec mon chien. C'était un grand labrador blanc qui s'appelai Sultan. Il courait tout le temps apportant de la joie dans ma vie. C'était mon seul et meilleur ami.

Mes parents rentrèrent à l'heure habituelle. Ma mère était une grande femme fine, avec des traits tirés et aucun défaut ne venait gâcher son beau visage. Elle avait des longs cheveux blonds et des yeux couleurs miels. Mon père était assez grand, plutôt robuste. Ils étaient tout deux des sorciers compétant. J'étais toujours autant impressionné lorsqu'ils se servaient de leur baguette magique. Ce soir là, ils vinrent me saluer et ma mère s'enferma directement dans la cuisine pour nous préparer un délicieux dîner. Mon père lisait le journal, assis dans un fauteuil pendant que Sultan et moi courions dans la maison. Je riais au éclat.

-OH! Il me manque des fraises pour la tarte, pesta ma mère en revenant dans le salon.  
Je jeta un regard à Sultan qui semblait toujours en pleine forme. Ma mère retournait dans la cuisine. Je la suivit en courant.  
-Maman, je peux aller en chercher dans la forêt, proposais je.  
-Tu es sur Remus? Me demanda t'elle inquiète. Je ne suis pas tranquille de te laisser seul dans la forêt.  
-J'y vais avec Sultan. Je ne suis presque pas sortis de la journée!! S'il te plaît. Et Sultan fera ces besoins en plus.  
-Très bien, mais si tu as un problème tu reviens immédiatement à la maison, ordonna ma mère.  
-Merci maman!! Promit je en quittant déjà la salle et appelant Sultan.

Nous sortîmes dehors. Il était plus de vingt heures passé et le soleil c'était couché. La lune apparaissait. Elle était pleine. J'adorais sortir la nuit. Ça me permettait de réfléchir, de me servir de mon imagination pour m'inventer des scénarios des plus improbables. Je me pressais de rentrer à Poudlard. Tout serait génial, j'aurais plein d'amis et je pourrais avoir ma baguette magique.

Ce soir là, j'imaginais que j'étais le ministre de la magie tandis que Sultan gambadait derrière moi. Nous étions à l'orée de la forêt. Je n'avais jamais eu peur d'y entrer même si la pénombre ne me permettait de distinguer tout ce qui m'entourait. J'aperçut de belle fraises rouges. Je mourais déjà d'envie de goûter cette tarte que ma mère allait préparer. Elle était une très bonne cuisinière. Je n'avais pas besoin de pénétrer dans la nature.

Je commença alors à cueillir des fruits. J'en mangeais une ou deux au passage et en donna même quelques une à Sultan qui en redemandais. Son pelage blanc état passé au rouge autour de sa bouche. Soudain, j'entendis un craquement dans la forêt. Je fronça les sourcils et vit que Sultan s'était couché au sol, apeuré. J'hésitait à m'approcher me rappelant les consignes de ma mère. Mais je n'eus besoin de me déplacer que la personne qui avait fait le bruit s'était approché.

J'eus alors un mouvement arrière. C'était un immense loup-garou. La créature me regardait d'un œil noir. Effrayé, je me mis hurler. J'étais paralysé. Mes jambes ne pouvaient bougés, comme collés au sol. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues pendant que la bête s'approchait de moi.

-SULTAN!! COURS!! Hurlait je en réussissant à bouger.Ce n'était sûrement pas la chose à faire. Je m'étais mis à courir et mon chien en fit de même. Il avait la queue entre les pattes et moi j'avais lâché toutes les fraises au sol. Au même moment, le loup garou poussa un hurlement digne de lui. Je tremblais de tout mes membres et j'avais l'impression d'être de plus en plus loin de ma maison. J'entendais les pattes du loup garou contre les feuilles me suivre.

Mais, la créature était plus rapide que moi. Je sentis un grand coup dans ma jambe. La douleur était insurmontable, j'étais tombé au sol et vit le loup garou enlever ces dents de ma jambe. J'hurla et pleura en même temps. J'étais prit de tremblements incontrôlables. Mes cris avaient arrêtés sultan et inquiété mon père. Ma vue se troublait mais je voyais nettement le loup garou prêt à ressauter sur moi.

La bête n'eut pas une seconde pitié de moi et approcha sa geule de mon cou. Je fermais les yeux et serrais les dents pour retenir la douleur. Mais le choc ne vint pas. J'ouvris les yeux et vit Sultan sauter sur le loup garou… me sauver. Puis un éclair rouge passa au dessus de ma tête. Mon père…

Il avait fait fuir le loup garou. Il s'approcha de moi mais je tombais dans l'inconscience et tombais dans une autre vie, un cauchemar. J'étais devenu un loup-garou…Je repassais cette scène et me souvint que je m'étais réveillés dans une chambre à St Mangouste. Tout avait basculé lorsqu'un médicomage m'apprit que j'allais subir une transformation une fois par mois. Mes larmes avaient redoublés lorsque ma mère, qui était à mon chevet m'annonça la mort de Sultan. Mon fidèle compagnon était mort pour me sauver. Une vague de culpabilité s'était abattu sur moi et elle ne m'avait jamais quitté. Le médicomage était revenu et m'avait conseillé d'une voix rassurante c'était un accident et de ne pas me gâcher et profiter de la vie.

Profiter de la vie… La pluie tombait toujours mais je sortis de la maison pour transplaner rejoindre Tonks. Je l'aimais et elle m'acceptait avec le monstre qui m'habitait. Je devais la retenir je devais vivre. Elle m'aimait et me le répétait si souvent. Je ne devais pas laisser cette chance passer. Je l'aimais…Ma vie redémarrait. Moi, Remus Lupin, j'épouserais Nymphadora Tonks…

**Voilà la fin de ce petit One-Shot ... Très court mais dites moi ce que vous en pensez :D**


End file.
